12 October 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-10-12 ; Comments *Ken Garner claims, presumably using Radio Times as his source, in The Peel Sessions (p. 302) that Peel was away on holiday and replaced by either Gilles Peterson or Mary Anne Hobbs for this show and several others. As the man himself confirms, it is the following week when he is away (19-21 October shows). It appears that he was due to have the current week off, but this didn't happen: the following night's show is due to come "rather unexpectedly" from London. *Start of show: "...comes, as Steve said, from Peel Acres. I've just been listening to Lammo in the shower, and in the 45 years since I experienced the turbulence of puberty, I don't remember a more erotic experience." *JP promises an exclusive interview with Tiffany White-Pounders ("actually, I've made that up, but you can dream"), who had recorded with Will Oldham / Palace Brothers. *He appears to conflate memories of two radio stations in the States he worked for. For the record, KMEN was in San Bernadino, but KOMA was in Oklahoma. Sessions *Light, one and only session. Recorded 1999-02-01. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Determine: 'Go Through That (7")' (Builders) :(JP: 'Good Jamie Redknapp goal, wasn't it?')''Presumably refers to the Liverpool midfielder's only ever goal for England, in the 2-1 friendly victory against Belgium in Sunderland on 1999-10-10. The goal is available to view at YouTube. *Ooberman: 'My Baby's Too Tall And Thin (LP-The Magic Treehouse)' (Independiente) *Chemical Agents: 'Alpha' (white label) *Light: 'Hard Isn't Belief' (Peel Session) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Over And Out (LP-Spanish Dance Troupe)' (Carol) *Fairport Convention: 'Autopsy (LP-Unhalfbricking)' (Island) *Melt-Banana: 'Up And Down, 1, 2, 3 (LP-Cactuses Come in Flocks)' (A-Zap) *Sgt. Rock: 'Oestrogen (12"-His First Full Bout "Supadickie")' (Wiiija) *Light: 'Shining' (Peel Session) *Cinerama: 'Elenor' (Peel's Birthday CD) A Turtles cover. :(JP (referring to the following track): 'Mine is a copy stolen from the record library of KMEN radio station in San Bernadino: I think I can face up to that one now, confront the guilt that I've felt all these years...I used to play this on the radio station I worked for in Oklahoma City. Whenever I did, I got death threats from right-wingers in the state of Colorado, who took violent exception to it and felt that I was some kind of Commie infiltrator. Nuts, of course: I wish I had been.')'' *Turtles: 'Eve Of Destruction (LP-It Ain't Me Babe)' (White Whale) :(JP: '(P.F. Sloan, writer of above song) had a great song called Sins Of The Family which he did himself, which was another one which, when I played that on the radio, got a lot of hostile response from the John Birch Society in Colorado. Why they took exception to me I don't know. I think it's because I was keeping jobs from their boys returning from 'Nam, that kind of stuff. Although only one job, really. to be honest, but they didn't like me at all. Very hostile.') *U Roy: 'Crashie Sweep (LP-The Lost Album - Right Time Rockers)' (Sound System) *Faultline: 'Partyline Honey (Remix) (CDS-Papercut EP)' (Fused & Bruised) :(JP: 'Because there was a time at which we thought this programme was going to be pre-recorded so that I could have a holiday, but it didn't work out that way, the Voice has actually already recorded her introduction to the Peelenium. Do you want to do it again Voice, just to show that the programme is live?' (she does so)) Peelenium 1960 #John Lee Hooker: 'No Shoes (7"-Solid Sender)' (Vee-Jay) #Santo & Johnny: 'Long Walk Home (LP-Encore)' (Canadian-American) #Capris: 'There's A Moon Out Tonight (7")' (Old Town) #Etta James: 'At Last (7")' (Argo) :(JP: 'I saw Etta James at an R&B show in a place called the Big D Sportatorium in Dallas when I was one of about 5 or 6 white people in an audience of about seven thousand black people. Of course, there was no problem at all with that, but I couldn't help thinking at the time what a different situation it would have been for 5 or 6 black people in a crowd of a couple of thousand white people: things would have been very different indeed, I fear.') *DJ Predator: 'Nothing Left (12")' (5HQ Recordings) *Light: 'No Need No More' (Peel Session) *Terry Edwards & The Scapegoats: 'Return Of Django (Compilation LP-A Roddus Music Sampler Volume 24)' (Uncut) *Los Banditos: 'Django (2xLP-Beatclub + Modul 47)' (Weser Label) *Ursula 1000: 'I'm Gonna Shock You, Daddy (3xLP-The Now Sound Of Ursula 1000)' (Eighteenth Street Lounge Music) *Stylus: 'Deceleration (CD-The Last Seaweed Collecting Hut At Freshwater West)' (Ochre) *Cardiacs: 'Sleep All Eyes Open (CDS-Cardiacs Meet Camp Blackfoot)' (Org) *Luciano: 'Jah Is The Only One (7")' (Pot Of Gold) *Light: 'Fire & Water' (Peel Session) *Rooney: 'Farewell (LP-On Fading Out)' (Common Culture) *Medusa: 'Devils In Dope (12"-Freak Beatz EP)' (Flo) *Make Up: 'The Bells (LP-Save Yourself)' (K) *Monograph: 'Speaking Clearly (CD-Lorelei)' (Shinkansen) *Lektrogirl: 'Midnite Maglev (LP-I Love My Computer)' (Rephlex) :(JP: 'People of course argue and will do for the rest of recorded time about which was the first rock LP, but those of us who were around at the time know it was Blue Cheer's "Vincebus Eruptum," from which this track is taken.') *Blue Cheer: 'Out Of Focus (LP-Vincebus Eruptum)' (Philips) *''(news)'' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-10-12 *b) jp121099.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:02:04 *b) 02:00:04 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:One For Ken Category:Max-dat Tapes